In hybrid vehicles, generator operation and also operation with an internal combustion engine with electric motor support is possible. For example, a portion of the kinetic energy may be returned electrically with the drive unit.
Serial hybrid drive mechanisms that the internal combustion engine and the electric motor are connected in series without mechanical coupling. The internal combustion engine drives a generator which via a battery feeds an electric motor, which in turn generates the drive moment for the wheels.
In parallel hybrid drive, both the internal combustion engine and the electric motor are coupled mechanically with the wheels. The drive moment for the wheels may be generated by one or both drive machines.
Known drive units allow serial, parallel and also generator operation, and are arranged as a corresponding assembly between an internal combustion engine and a manual or automatic gearbox. The drive moment from the internal combustion engine may be disengaged via a clutch, and the drive moment with the electric motor support may be switched through to the gearbox via a further clutch. When the internal combustion engine is disengaged, purely electric drive is possible.
DE 102 97 305 T5 describes a transmission unit with two clutches and an electric machine for a motor vehicle. In this solution an extension of the crankshaft protrudes into the transmission unit.
EP 1 027 224 B1 shows a drive system with two clutches which may be switched independently, and with an electric motor. A flywheel sits directly on a shaft protruding into the drive system.
An electric drive motor for a motor vehicle in accordance with DE 10 2010 041 843 A1 has an annular stator, a rotatably mounted rotor coaxial thereto, a cooling channel running on the stator and a rotary position sensor. The fixed element of the rotary position sensor is arranged on a cover element delimiting the cooling channel.
A hybrid vehicle drive unit in accordance with DE 11 2005 002 200 B4 has a starter clutch in which the cylindrical region of a rotor support component is placed on a circumferential surface of a clutch drum, wherein a play exists between the cylindrical region and the outer circumferential surface.